Teacher's Pet
by Moogles With Flamethrowers
Summary: Zexion, a former adult literature teacher, leaves his job and is given a position as an aide for a kindergarten class. One problem? Said class has a teacher who's caught Zexion's attention. Zemyx. Rated for Language and Implied Lemons.
1. Teacher's Pet

Teacher's Pet

Zemyx

Sunday

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Zexion shrunk back into the chair. He taught an adult literature class at a community collage. His boss, a stout man with a rotund belly, grabbed Zexion by his white collared shirt. "Listen to me you little son of a bitch, I asked you to teach the class my way. But apparently, you have a mind of your own. I don't want to see your face on this campus ever again! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Zexion nodded. Tears tracked down his cheeks. His whole life counted on that stupid job. It had been taken away from him in the blink of an eye.

"Get your damn bitch-face out of my sight. I don't give a damn if your crying. Go home and cry to your mommy."

Zexion struck. He struck again and again. With each strike, more blood trickled down the corners of his mouth. Soon, the man sitting at the desk was rendered unconscious. Zexion placed a sharp ballpoint pen to the man's neck.

With a sharp jab, Zexion pierced the pen into the man's neck.

Monday

Demyx Akiri sat at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. The door opened with a bang to reveal a seething pink haired man. "DEMYX!"

Demyx sighed, "Morning to you to, Marly."

Marluxia sighed, and plopped down in the chair across from Demyx. "I'm so pissed off right now."

"Why?" Demyx asked in a honey-sweet voice.

Marluxia smashed his head on the tabletop. "My mother…"

Demyx giggled into his wrist. "Is this another 'Mother thought I was a girl, therefore she painted my nursery pink when I was a baby' ordeals?"

Marluxia jumped from the chair and slammed his palms on the table. "IT'S HER FAULT PEOPLE THINK I'M A FLOWER CHILD!" Marluxia sat down and coughed. "Worse actually. She's playing matchmaker, with men! Maybe I should tell her about Larxene…"

Demyx laughed. "Your mother will faint. She loves the idea of a lesbian son."

Marluxia's smirk was wiped from his lips. "HEY! I'M MALE THANKS!"

The door opened once more to reveal Demyx's former roommate, Roxas. It was unusual to see the blonde away from Axel. "Marly's a GUY?!?" Roxas smirked. Marluxia looked ready to kill.

Restraining Marly from killing his ex-roomate, Demyx asked, "Why are you here Roxas? Where's Axel?"

Roxas's face fell. "He and Reno are fighting AGAIN. And it's over the stupidest thing…"

"What would that be?" Demyx asked, releasing the murderous man from his grasp, and pushing him down into a chair.

"Axel got some tattoos on his cheeks, and Reno is just being an older brother and yelling at him for making a bad decision." He strode to the beat up coffee machine and poured himself a mug of the scalding liquid. "But it's pointless! How the hell can he get rid of them anyway? Those babies are not coming off."

Demyx nodded, and looked at his watch. "Shit. I'm gonna be so late. Principal Xemnas said if I'm late one more day, he'll fire me."

Marly placed a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder. "But you're so good with the class. He couldn't possibly find a better replacement! That one guy that works with you needs to be fired. Not you."

"Who? Vexen? I agree. He's too bitchy to work with little kids."

"Tell ya what," Marluxia said. "If you promise to make it up to me, I'll take you to work on my motorcycle."

"Yeah! I'll make it up to you!" Demyx said, grabbing his jacket and pulling Marluxia out the door.

Demyx stumbled into the empty classroom and flicked on the light. Or, he thought it was empty…

"Mr. Akiri, do you realize you're late again?" the assistant principal, Saix said, sitting at the miniscule table. He looked almost awkward sitting there. "But don't worry. I'm not gonna count it against you. I don't want to see you get fired."

Demyx breathed a sigh of relif, but asked, "Then, why are you here?"

Saix sighed, "Vexen was promoted to high school chemistry. We thought he would do better there than with young children. So after a tedious search, we managed to find him a replacement. He seems a bit shady, but he has teaching experience, and needed a new job. He'll be here tomorrow. Can you handle the class by yourself today?"

Demyx nodded. "No sweat."

"Where's Mr. Vexen?" Kairi asked.

Demyx looked at the young redhead and replied, "He's moved up to the big kids school."

Sora, a bouncy brunette, wiggled his hand in the air. "Mr. Demyx? Who's gonna take us to the nurse when we're hurt? Who's gonna take us to lunch? Who's gonna yell at us when we do something not nice?"

Demyx interlocked his fingers and said, "Today, I'll do that, but tomorrow, you'll have a new teacher to do that!"

The students whispered to one another, and Riku asked, "But Mr. Demyx, you aren't mean enough to yell at us! I've never heard you say one mean thing to anyone."

Demyx laughed. Not just because he was amused by the sliver-haired boy's statement, but because he had sure said mean things all day to his friends, preferably calling Marluxia a lesbian, and saying Vexen was bitchy. Not exactly childhood innocence. "Well Riku, there's a few things you will learn about adults. One thing is that they're good at hiding all the mean stuff they say to other adults around children. Don't go telling your mothers I told you that. They might not be too pleased. But that doesn't mean they are mean! It's something you'll learn when you're old… preferably high school."

That night, Demyx went with a few friends to a bar. He had promised to be the designated driver, because he would rather not show up to class smashed for the new assistant. He ordered a coke, and was sipping it when someone caught his eye. He was young, not much older than twenty-one. He wore black jeans and a white-buttoned shirt. His short indigo hair flopped over his eye in a cross between emo and sexy. A few minutes later, Axel punched Demyx in the arm. "What the hell are you drooling over?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," Demyx stammered. Axel raised a thin eyebrow.

"HEY DUDES! GESH WHAT!" Xigbar yelled, drunkenly. He dangled an arm on Demyx's shoulder, and collapsed.

"Xigbar, you're too drunk to realize where the hell you are," Demyx said, helping the man back in a normal position. "I think you've had enough fun Xigbar. Let's just go find Marly."

"Jesus Christ! What did they put in his drink? Fat pills?" Axel said, pulling the older man onto his shoulder.

They found Marly and his girlfriend, Larxene, kissing on the sofa. "Come on Marls," Demyx groaned, "It's time we get Xigbar home."

Marluxia gave Larxene another kiss, and joined the group leaving the bar. Axel looked for his blonde boyfriend in the crowd and plucked him by the back of his shirt. "Come on Roxy! We're going home!"

Roxas pouted, but followed the group out the doors. Demyx wondered, "Who was that mystery man?"

DAY 1

Tuesday

Demyx woke the next morning and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. Today was the day he would meet the new guy. Would he be nice? Funny? Smart? Good with kids? Or would he be a drag like Vexen? As much as he wanted to think about the new day, he wanted to think about the man he saw before. He crowded his thoughts. That hair, that young body…

Demyx crawled out of bed, and threw on jeans and a blue t-shirt. He wasn't like the other teachers. They wore dress pants and fancy shirts. Then again, he was much younger and you couldn't exactly dress too nice around kindergarteners. They were a messy bunch, and they loved to stick anything that had glue on it to him. He returned from break one day to find Vexen coated with smiley faces with dirty blonde mullets. Vexen walked around all day with an overdose of glue on his pants. He was going to miss laughing at Vexen when he was made fun of by the class.

With one more look at his reflection, he headed downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Zexion combed his hair with his fingers. He wasn't too sure about being a teacher in a kindergarten class, but anything was better than being broke. But at the same time, the memory of the murder he had committed haunted him. What if he killed Principal Xemnas, the teacher he would be working with, or even one of the kids. He almost panicked, but remembered Xemnas wasn't too bad on the phone, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt a child. But the teacher? No, he refused to think that he might do that. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and put them on. "Here goes nothing…"

Zexion walked to the crowding school building, and entered the office. A pleasant looking receptionist named Tifa smiled and gave him a paper with the name of the classroom, and ushered the woman behind me forward. I glanced at the paper. It read:

Mr. Demyx Akiri

Kindergarten

A-9

Zexion found the A hall, and looked for Room 9.

6…7…8…

Zexion stopped at Room 9, and opened the door. There were five small tables with four chairs at each table. Each place had a nametag. In one corner of the room, there was a large desk, a rolling chair, and the most beautiful ass Zexion had ever seen. Demyx was getting a box from the ground. Zexion covered his nose with his hand. His shirt rose just a couple inches to reveal the light skin of his back. Zexion moved forward, wanting to just touch the man's skin, he was inches away, when the man rose, whacking Zexion in the nose.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, grabbing a tissue from the box and putting it on Zexion's nose. "Here, I'll take you to the nurse."

The nurse, a woman named Aerith, cleaned up Zexion's nose and put a bandage on it. She smiled warmly and said, "There you go! You can take the bandaid off around lunch break, ok?"

"Alright," Zexion said, jumping off the table.

The two men walked down the hall, when he said, "I'm Demyx by the way."

"I know."

Demyx looked puzzled when it dawned on him that obviously, this man had been told his name. "So what's your's?"

"Zexion Hariku."

"Right…

Suddenly, it dawned on Demyx… Zexion was Mystery Boy. How was he going to be able to control himself! He bit his lip.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah… just nervous."

"Why? I should be the nervous one?"

Demyx stammered, "I d-don't want the kids to hate you yanno?"

Zexion laughed. "I hope they don't hate me."

DAY 2

Wednesday

Zexion entered the classroom to find it totally empty. Zexion searched for that familiar ass, but it was not in the classroom.

"WHUMP!"

Zexion found himself not only lying on the ground, but also covered in coffee. Demyx squeaked and kneeled next to the indigo haired teacher. "Seems like I can't quite say hello the normal way…" He dabbed some Kleenex in a hopeless attempt to get the stain out of Zexion's white shirt, but it was no use. "I'm so sorry Zexion. Do you want me to drive you to my place? It's about 10 minutes from here. I can get you a clean shirt…"

Zexion smiled and nodded. "That would be nice. I don't want the kids to think I'm weird."

Demyx laughed. "You're a natural teacher Zexion. They love you! I'm always coming in with a shitload of stains on my shirt. Just not as big as yours."

Zexion blushed, and followed Demyx out the doors and onto the street. The two walked against the crowd heading to school. "So why did you decide to go from Adult Classes to Kindergarten? It must be a big change."

"It is. I'm not necessarily saying I like the kids, but at least no one comes in drunk, smoking, or trying to attack me. And these kids listen to me. They don't do anything that the adults would have."

"Zexion," Demyx asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Have they ever attacked you?"

Zexion broke into cold sweat. His boss came into his mind. The corpse lying on the rug with a ballpoint in his neck. "N-no…" he said shakily.

Demyx realized something was not right. Zexion was quivering… possibly with fear. "I understand," Demyx said, "You don't want to talk about it. That's fine."

They stopped in front of a small crumbly apartment complex. Demyx pulled out his keys, and opened the door on the first floor. "Well, this is it." Demyx sighed. He led Zexion to a small bedroom with an unmade bed in the corner and bland walls that screamed "PAINT ME!!!". Demyx pulled out a t-shirt and said, "This is the smallest shirt I have, but I think it'll fit ok."

Zexion nodded curtly and began to unbutton the white shirt he wore. Demyx asked, "Why do you always wear a white shirt like that?"

Without looking up, Zexion said, "I like them. They look sophisticated."

"Why not change it up every once in a while?"

"I choose not to."

Demyx remembered the first day he saw Zexion. He had been sitting at the bar wearing an almost identical to the one he wore today and the day before. "It's got to get boring though…"

Zexion slipped out of the shirt to reveal his smooth pale skin. His stomach was flat, his arms in a way muscular, and his chest made Demyx want to touch it. Zexion pulled the shirt over his head and looked at the design. "How does it look?"

"Great! I might just have to give it to you!"

Zexion blushed, and hoped Demyx wouldn't notice. He felt bad for only caring about the way Demyx looked when he had a personality of gold. "Y-yeah. That would be nice."

DAY 3

Thursday

Every Thursday in Demyx's class was library day. Demyx would give the kids a few minutes to look at books on their own, and then he would bring the children around for storytime. Zexion had an hour-long break during this time, and he decided to spend it in the library looking at some of the reference books. He pulled down a heavy encyclopedia and flicked through it. Demyx's voice rang out, "Ok kids! We're going to have story time now!"

Zexion smiled to himself. He always loved when Demyx spoke to the kids in his sweet voice. But the way he spoke to Zexion, so carefree with words, made him melt inside. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and dropped the encyclopedia on his toe with a squeak. The man behind him laughed and replied, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to ask why you would spend your break in here?"

Zexion turned to look at the man. He might be short, but this man was extremely tall. He wore his brown hair short, sticking out in the back. Glasses balanced on the end of his nose. "I- I like books…" he said, in a whisper.

The man smiled and held out a large hand. "I'm Lexeaus, the librarian around here."

Zexion shook the hand and replied, "Zexion. I'm Demyx's assistant."

"Really?" Lexeaus said, pulling off his glasses and sticking them in his shirt pocket. "He's amazing with the kids." He picked up the book Zexion had dropped and looked at the cover. "These encyclopedias are a bit dated. If you want, I can get Yuffie to cover for me and we can go to the library at the campus downtown…"

"NO!" Zexion shouted. "I mean, I've been there. Nice place…"

Lexeaus laughed. "Then maybe just go down to the coffee shop a couple blocks from here. My treat."

"Sure." Zexion said. This man may be no Demyx, but he seemed like a good friend to have.

Lexeaus took a sip of his coffee and asked, "So what were you planning on looking up in the L's?"

Zexion nearly spit out his chai tea. He spluttered, "Nothing, nothing."

"Seems like something…"

Zexion coughed. "Well if you must know, I was looking up Love."

"Love?" Lexeaus laughed. "Who's the special woman?"

"There is none…"

"A man then?"

"Lexeaus…"

"Is it a certain mulleted kindergarten teacher?"

"Lexeaus!"

Lexeaus smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"THERE'S NO SECRET!" Zexion yelled, blushing.

"It's hard to believe with that blush."

"You are cruel Lexeaus… But a genius no doubt."

Lexeaus leaned back in his chair and said, "I know."

DAY 10

Thursday

Demyx observed Zexion's work. Day by day, he got better with the kids. And day by day, he became more attracted to the indigo haired man. He looked up from his papers and saw Zexion helping a girl named Namine draw a sun. She giggled, and gave Zexion a hug, which he accepted. Demyx stifled a laugh. Suddenly, the speaker sounded, and Saix's voice boomed, "Mr. Akiri, please come to the conference room."

Demyx was stunned at first, but obediently went to the office. In the chairs across from the conference room desk sat a couple. The woman had a neat blonde bun, and the man wore his red hair slicked back. They were dressed a bit nicely to be parents of a five year old. Saix whispered, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Myzanka. They had a pressing matter to speak to you about."

"Go ahead," Demyx said.

"First of all," Mrs. Myzanka said, "We want to know how Kairi is doing in class."

"She's doing great! She really loves music and story time."

"What about her more educational fields?"

"She seems to be learning the alphabet very well, and she can already count to 13, which is a little behind the other students, but I know she can catch up."

"How simple," Mr. Myzanka said. "Do you not teach higher education to these children? The alphabet and numbers seem too trivial."

"It's a kindergarten class Mr. Myzanka. What do you expect them to learn? Quantum Physics?" Demyx said, agitated.

"I'm saying your level of education is too low for our daughter."

"SHE'S FIVE YEARS OLD MR. MYZANKA! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN THE BASICS!" Demyx shouted.

"Are you this tempermental with the class?" Mrs. Myzanka asked coolly.

"They do not question their level of education for their age. If anything, they say it's too hard."

"I see," she said. "I would also like to inquire about your new assistant, Mr. Zexion, Kairi calls him."

"What about him?"

"I would like you to explain the reason Kairi came home yesterday and asked us if two males can fall in love."

Demyx sat stunned. "I don't know how she got the idea into her head."

"Have you displayed any affection for eachother?" Mr. Myzanka asked.

"Of course not!"

"We'll be submitting this to the board to look at. I suggest you not do anything relatively near addressing a relationship between you two."

"You do that." Demyx sneered. "You're dismissed."

Demyx exited the conference room and entered the teacher's lounge. He slumped against the sink and flushed his face with cool water. He heard the door creak open, and felt a hand on his shoulder. "They were just threatening you." Saix said softly. Demyx could feel the hot tears in his eyes. "I- I don't know what to say…"

Demyx returned to the classroom and said softly, "Kairi, can I see you in the hall for a moment?"

She timidly stood from her seat and slowly walked to Demyx. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "You aren't in trouble."

Once the door had closed, Demyx kneeled down to Kairi's hight and said, "I saw your parents today. They asked about you."

Kairi began to cry. "I- I…"

"They wanted to know why you thought Mr. Zexion and I loved eachother…"

She wiped away her tears and gave a shaky smile. "Whenever he looks at you, his eyes look happy. He stares at you with that peaceful smile on his face. It's like a fairy tale with two princes!" She giggled.

Demyx pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I see, but I want you to know that it isn't something respected in the community, and I don't want you to be telling your parents that ok?"

"Why?"

"It's our little secret. Pinky promise you won't say anything to mom and dad?"

Kairi giggled. "Okee dokee! Pinky promise!"

DAY 12

Friday

Demyx sat at the table in the back of the room. The kids had left, and Zexion was about to head home. He wanted to say something so badly to him. The indigo haired man picked up a stack of papers, and was about to go out the door when Demyx called out, "Wait!"

Zexion turned to look at Demyx. He blushed. "I- I wanted to know if maybe you would like to hang out tonight?"

Zexion smiled. "When should I be at your place?"

Demyx began to sweat, he didn't expect Zexion to go through with it. "Nine," he heard himself say.

"I'll be there," Zexion replied. He closed the door, and Demyx danced around the room in joy. Little did he know, Zexion was on the other side dancing just like he was.

Demyx sat in his room in a state of nerves. He had gotten Zexion on the date, sure, but finding the right thing to wear, to say, and the right place to go would be harder. He heard the door slam open, and he turned to see Marluxia standing in his doorframe. "What's up bud?"

Demyx pulled his knees to his chest and whispered, "I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot…"

Marluxia sat beside the weeping man. "What's wrong Dem," he asked, placing a protective hand on Demyx's back.

"I'm totally screwed!" Demyx whined. "I asked Zexion out…"

"YOU DID!!!" Marly squealed, pulling Demyx into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, I'm so proud Demy! When? Where? Please tell me you aren't gonna wear that getup."

"Marluxia…" Demyx whimpered, "I don't… I'm not… I have nothing to wear, I don't know where to take him, and I don't know what to talk to him about!"

Marluxia tapped his finger on his chin. Then he squealed, "I know! I can help you! It can be like Straight Eye for the Queer Guy!"

"You'd do that for me?!" Demyx squeaked. He jumped from his bed and pulled Marluxia into a big hug. "Teach me. Teach me everything I need to know!"

"First off, we'll start with your wardrobe. It needs the most attention." Marluxia said, pushing Demyx twords the closet. Marluxia grabbed some clothes, pushed Demyx into his bathroom and waited.

"Marly…" Demyx said shyly after a few minutes. "I- I…"

"Come on! Show me how good you look!"

Demyx stepped out of the bathroom. He wore a blue button-up shirt that was open to show the band t-shirt he wore. His jeans were loose, but held up by a silver belt. On his feet, he wore white sneakers with black laces. "Well, if Zexion doesn't think you're the sexiest man in the room, then I'm not Marluxia!" He looked at Demyx's hair and said, "I think your hair could use some work." He stuck out his hand and ruffled Demyx's mullet a bit. "Much better!" Marluxia said with a smile. "Now do you have somewhere to go in mind?"

It was Demyx's time to smirk. "I think I have just the place. Now get outa here before he shows up!"

"Fuck no! I don't want to miss this!" Marluxia pouted.

"Out," Demyx said, pushing Marluxia twords the door. "Out now. It's almost 9:00! Zexion is going to be here any time now!"

Before he could open the door, he heard a sharp knock. "Shit! He's here!" Demyx wheeled Marluxia around and pushed him into the closet.

"Demyx! It's too small!" he whined as Demyx shut the door. There was another knock on the door. More impatient this time.

Demyx raced to the door, and swung it open. There in the doorway stood the beautiful man wearing the familiar t-shirt he had given him a little less than two weeks ago. "So where are we going?" Zexion asked in his normal stoic voice.

"I have some ideas…"

"Demyx! Can I please look now?" Zexion whined. Demyx had his hands covering Zexion's eyes and was leading him.

"Just a few more steps," he said. "Alright, here we are."

He pulled his hands away from Zexion's eyes to reveal the playground they went to every day. Only, it was so different. There were no children, no noise, nothing. The swings swayed in the wind, and the sand in the sandbox swirled with the night's breeze. Demyx pulled Zexion into his arms and carried him to the swings, setting him on the rubber seat. He stood behind Zexion and gave him a light push, sending him swaying in the air. "DEMYX!" Zexion shrieked, flailing his legs in the air. "Let me down!"

"Aren't you having fun?" Demyx asked. He stopped pushing Zexion and helped him off. Zexion lay panting in Demyx's arms and laughed. "I guess it wasn't too bad…"

"It's just the beginning," Demyx said, leading Zexion to a tree. The trunk was thick and twisted, and its branches were knurled. The leaves formed a canopy from the light of the moon. They lay at the roots, Zexion's head resting on Demyx's stomach. "I want you Zexion. I love you…" Demyx placed his hands on Zexion's cheeks, and pulled his lips against his own. They lay against eachother connected by the lips. Zexion whispered against Demyx's lips, "I want you… to take me…"

Demyx kissed Zexion's nose and whispered, "Not here…" He lifted Zexion into his arms and carried him to the front of the school. They walked, hand in hand to Demyx's house.

When they were in the protection of Demyx's room, Demyx pinned the shorter man to his bed, kissing every inch of his newly exposed body.

Then, a thought rose to Zexion's head. "What if he breaks up with me? I might kill him! I don't want that to happen!"

Zexion pulled away, and said, "I can't do this… I- I don't want you to die…"

"What are you talking about Zexy?"

"I want you to know… I'm a murderer… I killed my old boss when he fired me. I can't be with you, even though I want to. I love you." Zexion slid off the bed and dressed, leaving the room.

"Zexion!" he shouted. "I'd never tell-" Demyx began to cry. "Why… why me?"

He heard a banging on his closet door. "Demyx! Let me out!"

Demyx slipped into his clothes and opened the door. Marluxia tumbled out, panting. "Well, on one note, I'm glad he left, because I think I'd rather pass on listening to you two have sex."

Demyx sat on his bed, his head in his hands. "I don't want him to go… he loves me… and I love him… I know he's protecting me, but I don't want him to leave me!"

Marluxia held Demyx in his arms, letting him cry. "You're not in this alone…"

DAY 16

Tuesday

Zexion sat at home, alone and sad. He didn't want to go to the school again. He couldn't bear to see Demyx. He planned to never see him again. He was about to write his letter of resignation, when he heard a knock on his door. "Who would bother coming out here in this storm?" he asked.

When Zexion opened the door, he came face to face with a soaking wet Lexeaus who was crouching down a bit. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly. Zexion nodded, and the tall man entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Zexion, I want to ask you a favor. You see… Demyx…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Zexion said sourly.

"You do," Lexeaus said. "You think about him all the time. You regret that you didn't get to be with him longer."

"I- I- I…"

"Save it," Lexeaus scoffed. "You don't think that it's effected you, but it has. He's been depressed ever since he came back from the weekend."

Zexion hung his head. "What can I do?"

"Demyx is still at the school, if you go now, you can still catch… Zexion?"

By the time Lexeaus looked up, Zexion was already out the door.

Rain-soaked, mud-splattered, and sore, Zexion rushed into the classroom. "Demyx…"

The lights were on, and the blonde man sat at his desk. Zexion cautiously stepped over to him and pulled a hand away from his tear-stained face. He leaned forward and kissed the tears away. "Zexion…" Demyx whispered.

"Just one more chance… that's all I want."

Demyx smiled. "I want you to come with me." He grasped Zexion's hand and led him outside into the rain. He pulled Zexion into a passionate kiss, the rain falling around them, dripping off their ears and noses.


	2. Scissors and Glue

Scissors and Glue

Scissors and Glue

Sequel to Teacher's Pet

Monday

They'd been together for the equivalent of four months. Over the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays, Zexion had started moving into Demyx's apartment. Demyx claimed he would miss the bachelor effect. Zexion merely laughed and asked if he should wear a dress and bring him and his friends chips on Superbowl night, which Demyx didn't plan on watching, but would if Zexion would wear a dress.

Zexion had changed since he first met Demyx. At first, he was a horrible bastard who murdered his former boss. Now, that Zexion had gone with the trial, which proved him innocent for self-defense. (A former student gave an account that Zexion's boss had once brutally slammed Zexion against the desk. Another claimed that he threatened Zexion by telling him that, unless Zexion gave him a lap dance, he would beat him with a meterstick.) Zexion was cleared of all charges, and sent back to his job. Demyx was so happy, he bought a bottle of wine to celebrate.

Naturally, the two lived a balanced life. They went to work, only idly chatting with each other and sometimes sneaking a kiss when they had a break together. Then, when they returned home from work, they were pressed against each other like a high school couple. They just couldn't keep their hands (or lips for that matter) to themselves. "We don't have any man to man time anymore…" Marluxia scoffed. Demyx reminded him that he got enough of that already… with Larxene.

However, the story begins with a simple tissue box. Not the trial, not the moving, and not the fuzzy handcuffs Demyx bought at a store downtown, which he attempted to hide from Zexion. The night before, Demyx had been sitting at his desk, writing up lesson plans. Zexion draped his hands over Demyx's shoulders, but Demyx pushed him away. "Not now… I need some alone time."

Now, wearing a goofy sweatshirt with a giant smiley face on it, Demyx stood in front of the class. He held up the tissue box (Zexion vaguely remembered Demyx trying to clean up a spill with the tissues in that box) and asked. "Class, can you tell me what this is?"

"A tissue box?"

"Well, yes. But it's so much more than that. I see it as compartment for storing notes. Which is what it will be to you for this week. Since this Friday is Valentine's Day, I want all of you to decorate a box and make valentines for everyone!" The room erupted in whispers, and a few girls giggled. He pulled a box of tissue boxes from under his desk, and began distributing them among the students. He handed one to Zexion, a broad smile on his face.

**6969696969**

"Moved in yet?" Lexaeus asked over tcaf (the cafeteria for teachers, as dubbed by Demyx) salad. Zexion shook his head and put his spork down. "Not quite, but I practically live there anyway."

"You should permanently move in," Lexaeus said bluntly.

"You're talking to the man who hasn't even," Zexion looked around the room, which was empty, "slept with Demyx yet. I just like to take things… slowly. Why should I even listen to you! You haven't ever had a significant other!"

"That's not the point!" Lexaeus said. "If you leave him hanging too long, he'll grow bored and move on!"

"Move… on?"

**6969696969**

That night, Zexion sat on his and Demyx's bed, thinking about what to do. He didn't want Demyx to give up on him. Demyx had said he would be going to the bar with Marluxia, Roxas, and Axel. Zexion declined the offer to go with him. He had a lot on his mind. "Am I boring?"

He could almost hear Lexaeus laugh at that. No, he wasn't boring. Was he? He did share some passionate kisses with Demyx. But they were only kisses. The closest he had really ever come to sex was four months ago (but you know that story). Also, about two or three weeks ago, he had showered with his love. But, looking past the "steamy" kisses, they hadn't done anything. Naturally, if they were to have sex, Demyx would dominate. Zexion was calmer and in his opinion would be the more likely candidate, but Demyx was the one that took control of the kisses. He was spontaneous in his actions, but it had a romance to it. Zexion just melted away.

He decided he'd rather not tell Lexaeus of these thoughts. Although the librarian was submerged in knowledge, he just couldn't bring himself to ask what he could do to make himself less boring. But his mind clicked. Tomorrow morning, there would be a high school assembly for sex-ed. If he could sneak in, maybe he could get himself riled up enough to project onto Demyx. Slipping out of his clothes, Zexion slid under the covers and dozed off.

When Demyx opened the door, he noticed Zexion asleep in the bed. Kissing him quickly on the temple, he crawled into bed as well.

**696969696969**

Tuesday

Demyx had already gotten out of bed, dressed, and was ready to go. "Zexion!" He yelped when the man hadn't risen from bed. "Get up! We'll be late!"

Zexion moaned, turning to Demyx. "Baby… just go without me. I'm not feeling so well."

"Zexy… do you need me to stay?"

"No! I mean… your class needs you!" Zexion faked a cough and buried further under the covers. Demyx brushed the hair out of Zexion's face, kissing it. Saying a quick goodbye, Demyx rushed out of the house. Throwing the covers off himself, Zexion raced to the other side of the room. Opening a box that currently resided in the closet, he pulled out something he never thought he would: black skinny jeans, a striped black and white shirt, and a black t-shirt. Lacing up a pair of Demyx's sneakers, he headed out the door to the old high school full of half witted adolescents who would rather make out in janitor's closets than make good grades.

When Zexion entered the courtyard, he was immediately showered with "emo" taunts. He finally lost his cool with one skater-punk kid with a tall mohawk when he asked if he wanted to borrow a razor. "Fuck you!" Zexion yelled, flipping the idiot off. It felt free to say the words. A shrill bell rang, and Zexion followed the seniors into the auditorium. "This is lame isn't it?" a blonde girl asked. "What makes them think that we need sex advice? I mean, hello! Half of us have already been there done that!" Zexion gave her a slightly confused look when she stretched out her hand, smiling. "I'm Rikku by the way."

"Zexion."

"So, what about you? Still got your cherry? Or are you just coming along to pick up some tips?"

Zexion was saved from answering when a man stepped up to the microphone. Zexion wanted to shrink in his chair. "Hello seniors! My name is Marluxia! I'm going to be your guest speaker!

**6969696969**

Demyx stood in front of the class. He was a bit worried about Zexion, but he couldn't go home. The class needed him. Kairi raised her hand and asked, "Mr. Demyx? Did Mr. Zexion go to big-kid's school like Mr. Vexen?"

"No Kairi, he's sick today."

"Oh…"

Little did Demyx know, that was exactly where Zexion was.

**6969696969**

"And that is why sex is like my fridge. You never know what you'll get when you go there, but you always eat something. Then, later on, you'll wonder why the hell you ate that!" Marluxia said, causing the whole auditorium to erupt in laughs and applause. Zexion merely sunk down lower in his seat. Unfortunately, Rikku stood up, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Are you single?"

Marluxia laughed. "No, but thanks for the offer." Then, he spotted Zexion. "Thanks everyone! Good luck!" He stepped off the stage, and walked quickly twords Zexion who was quickly making his way to the door. He walked through the foyer, into the courtyard, and was in the parking lot, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sneaking in are you?"

"Go away Marluxia."

"I'll give you a ride home as long as you tell me why you snuck into a sex-ed assembly."

"And you won't tell Demyx?"

"Of course not. Just tell me why you're here, dressed as an emo none the less."

"This is what I wore when I was in high school!"

"Whatever, tell me why you're here!"

Zexion paused, not making a sound before he said, in a whisper, "I wanted to pick up a few tips… You see, Demyx and I haven't exactly had sex, and I really didn't want him to get bored. Unfortunately, you were the guest of honor, and I spent my whole time hiding from you than listening to what you had to say!"

Marluxia laughed loudly. "You want to have some fun eh? Tell you what. I'll tutor you in the art of romance until Valentine's Day. In return… I feel satisfied for teaching a sextard some tips!"

"I don't need… did you just call me a 'sextard'?"

"Seeing how you know absolutely nothing about the subject…"

"I'm not an idiot Marluxia…" Zexion pouted.

"I have night shift tonight, so I'll be over at six and stay til eight. Demyx will be at that teacher's workshop from five to nine, so we have plenty of time."

"Can you take me home now?" Zexion asked. "Demyx will probably come to check on me during his hour lunch-break, which is in half an hour. If we don't get going, he'll catch me."

"Ok. Put this on," Marluxia said, handing Zexion a helmet. "Don't want you to break your pretty little head if we crash."

**6969696969**

"Zexion?" Demyx called out, walking through the kitchen to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Zexion?"

The indigo haired man looked up. He was now dressed in an oversized pair of button-up flannel pajamas with little clouds all over them. "Oh, Zexy! Don't you look cute!" Demyx kissed him on the forehead straddling the smaller. Demyx fiddled with a couple of buttons, but Zexion said, "Now now… wouldn't want to do that to a sick person!"

Demyx nodded. "I agree… How about just a cuddle?"

"Sure… we can do that."

Demyx crawled under the sheets, pulling Zexion into his arms. "Mmm… nice and warm. I wish I could just skip class to stay with you." Zexion became somber, but hid it from Demyx by nuzzling against the cradle of his neck. He was just about to kiss Demyx when there was a strange vibration against Zexion's hip. Demyx reached under the covers, letting his hand slide down the length of Zexion's body. He revealed his phone, and opened the device. "Hello?"

Moments later, Demyx stood up and said quickly, "Yeah, I'm on my way." He closed the phone, put it in his pocket and said, "I'm sorry I have to leave… I have to get to a conference with the Myzankas."

"Aren't those the bastard parents of Kairi that attempted to get you fired?"

"Those would be them…"

"Good luck then."

Demyx gave Zexion a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

**6969696969**

Luckily for Demyx, the Myzankas hadn't arrived at the school when he got there. He sat at the conference table, waiting patiently for the blonde woman with her neat hair and housewife look, and the man with the slick red hair and business suits. They soon arrived, bringing with them an air of superiority. They looked Demyx over, taking in his rumpled clothes and casual look. "Is there any reason for your coming here Mr. and Mrs. Myzanka?"

"Yes there is!" Mrs. Myzanka fumed, taking a seat. "We want you to explain yourself!"

"What for?"

Mr. Myzanka took a seat next to his wife and said, "We're concerned about your displays of affection…"

"What does that mean?"

"Read for yourself!" Mrs. Myzanka yelled, tossing over a small, pink book. "We bookmarked the page!"

Demyx opened to the place, but set the book down. "Mrs. Myzanka, I can't read this."

"And why not!"

"This is Kairi's dairy. I have no right. Neither do you."

"I am her MOTHER! I have any rights I want! And if you don't want to be fired, I suggest you read it as well!"

Demyx reopened the book, and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Febuwary 7_

_Mr. Demyx tot us the months of the year. This month is Febuwary. Febuwary is really short (like Mr. Zexion) But I am shorter than Mr. Zexion._

_I like Mr. Zexion. He's really nice. He taught me how to tie my shoes! First, you tie a knot, Then, you make a loop. Then, the rabbit goes around the loop and into the hole! Mommy wont be happy when she finds out I can tie my shoes… She doesnt like Mr. Zexion. She tells me that Mr. Zexion and Mr. Demyx are messing up my edjucashun._

_I think Mr. Demyx and Mr. Zexion love eachother. I walked by the classroom, and the door was open, Mr. Zexion and Mr. Demyx were eating lunch, and smiling real big. Mr. Demyx put food into Mr. Zexion's mouth. It was really cute! I wonder if they have kissed, or if they are married, or if they sleep in the same bed like Mommy and Daddy did before they got a divorce._

_I think Riku and Sora would be a cute couple. I'll never tell them that though. I think Sora likes me. _

_Love- Kiari_

_P.S. Mr. Demyx told me I've been spelling my name wrong. I hope I spelled it right in here. _

Demyx put the book down and stared at the two. "Did you read it?" Mrs. Myzanka yelled. "She's hiding things from us because of you! I should turn you in right now!"

"Of course I read it…" Demyx said. "I understand every bit of it. You divorced at the wrong time! She's learning more now than she ever will, and your divorce has completely changed her perspective on love! Now either get out of my sight or I will forcibly take you out of my sight!"

Mr. and Mrs. Myzanka left in a huff, but didn't say a word.

**6969696969**

"I'll be at the meeting, you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

Demyx shrugged, and disappeared through the door. Zexion looked at his watch, and breathed a sigh of relief. Demyx had left at 5:45, giving Marluxia fifteen minutes. But Marluxia certainly didn't need that. He slammed open the door, and smirked. "Hey baby. It's Valentine's Day. I was hoping for something… special." Zexion only gaped at Marluxia, who hit his palm against his forehead. "I thought you were smart Zexion."

"I am smart! I just didn't know what the hell you were doing!"

"You did too! You knew I was going to teach you the art of sex, and you didn't think I would test you?"

"Your plans didn't involve hands-on experience did they? If they do, I swear I'll call the police out here right now!"

"I didn't plan on that… But now that you mention it…" Zexion threw a boot at Marluxia, which hit the pink haired man in the head. "Hey, calm down, I was only joking!" Zexion glowered at Marluxia, but didn't cause him any more harm. "We're going to start off easy. You have a computer?"

Zexion pointed to the box that was making spitting and clanking noises. Marluxia jiggled the mouse and watched the screen pop up. "Windows 92? I didn't know they still made those! Does internet even work on this thing?!" Marluxia clicked on the Explorer icon and typed in a web address. "What the fuck is that?" Zexion asked when the homepage popped up.

"This my naïve little student… is porn."

"Marluxia… if Demyx finds out about this…"

"Relax, we'll clear the history when we're done." Marluxia clicked on a link to a video and pushed Zexion into the chair in front of the computer. "Watch and learn little buddy."

**6969696969**

"_Oh… I'm about to… Oh GOD!"_

Zexion fell from his chair. "Marluxia! What the hell!" The pink haired man stopped the video. "That better be the last of them!"

"Yeah, that was it."

"I am never watching anything that horrendous again!"

"Aw, come on Zexion. It's basic stuff…"

"Why do people put that on the internet!"

Marluxia laughed. "Do you want to see mine?"

"The fuck? NO!"

Marluxia laughed again, and exited out of the screen. He then opened the history and cleared it. "Training tomorrow at seven. Meet me on the corner of 3rd and Nocturne."

"What should I tell Demyx?"

"Tell him… that you're going out for drinks with a friend. You do have a friends… don't you?"

"Of course I have friends!"

Marluxia only stared at him. "Demyx doesn't count you know."

"I still have friends."

Marluxia smiled and nodded, and left the room. "Sure you do."

**6969696969**

Wednesday

"Feeling better Zexy?" Demyx asked, putting a plate of pancakes in front of the smaller man.

Zexion nodded, craning his neck to kiss Demyx. "Much better. You know the kids, it was probably one of their little illnesses."

Demyx laughed, and sipped his coffee. "So, seeing that you didn't get to get out of the house yesterday, how about I take you out to dinner?"

Zexion bit his lip. "I can't. I'm meeting a former student for drinks."

"It's hard to think that you taught adults before kindergarteners."

"I couldn't imagine myself bar hopping with Kairi or Sora."

Demyx laughed again. "So who is this student?"

Zexion froze. Grasping the first name that came to his mind, he sputtered, "Rikku."

"Tell Rikku I said hello!"

Zexion smiled, but his heart hurt. He had lied to Demyx again, and he couldn't bear it. He new the lies were tearing him up inside.

**6969696969**

"I came up with a poem!" Kairi announced. Zexion knelt down beside Kairi and smiled. "Can I hear it?"

Kairi nodded and said, "Roses are red, Violets are blue. Like Mr. Demyx loves Mr. Zexion, I love blue!"

Zexion was in shock, but still gave a reassuring smile. "That's very nice Kairi. But, I think you should keep that secret."

"Secret?"

"Yeah, because nobody is supposed to know about me and Mr. Demyx. It'll be our little secret. Ok?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Zexion!"

Pence raised his hand and said, "Mr. Zexion? I think I'm doing this box wrong! Is it supposed to be shaped like a circle?"

Zexion looked at Pence, but whispered to Kairi, "Do you mind staying in during recess? I want to talk to you."

Kairi smiled. "Of course Mr. Zexion!"

**6969696969**

The two, Kairi and Zexion, sat at the miniscule table. Zexion's legs were cramped into the small space, while Kairi was happily swinging her legs back and forth. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she giggled.

"Well, I suppose there is no denying it to you, Demyx and I do love each other very much. But you've known Demyx longer than I have. Could you maybe tell me a bit about him?"

Kairi smiled a broad smile. "Of course! I'll tell you everything you want to know!"

Zexion was overjoyed. "Do you know anything about Demyx's previous assistant?"

"Mr. Vexen? He was weird. We picked on him all the time. He wasn't nice like you."

"Did he and Demyx have any sort of relationship?"

"What's that?"

"Did they like each other?"

"I don't know."

"Has he ever said anything to Demyx that made him look uncomfortable?"

"I don't think so…"

Zexion smiled. "That's good to hear. Now, what was Demyx like before I came here?"

Kairi put a hand to her lips. "He was a bit more tired, always running late. He was much quieter. You could say he wasn't as much fun as he is now."

Zexion was shocked, and he couldn't help but smile. Kairi noticed this and giggled. "You're turning pink!"

Zexion felt his face grow hot. He bit his lips, embarrassed, and said, "I think we're done with questions. Why don't you run along and play outside for the next fifteen minutes?"

"Ok!" Kairi exclaimed, bouncing out of her seat. Zexion sat in the room alone. He pushed the miniscule chair out, and brought his knees up to his chest. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Unbeknownest to Zexion, Kairi waited outside the door, watching her teacher fall apart inside.

**6969696969**

Zexion checked his watch. He was a couple minutes late, but Marluxia wouldn't mind… he hoped.

"Where have you been?" Marluxia yelled. He was dressed very nicely, khaki pants and a black shirt. He was also holding a bag. "I've been waiting for a whole two minutes!"

"What's in the bag?"

"Patience, Zexion. You'll find out soon enough." Marluxia grabbed Zexion's wrist and let him down several streets. "Just around this corner is our destination for tonight."

And when they turned the corner, Zexion wanted to turn back. Pink neon burned his eyes, as well as the vast crowd of women dressed either formally or scantily. Zexion turned to Marluxia, fuming, "Marluxia! This is a women's strip club! Men aren't even allowed in there! What makes you think that either of us could get in there?!"

"Two simple reasons buddy," Marluxia said. "Reason number one, I work here, I can go in whenever I choose. Reason number two is in this bag…"

Zexion's eyes widened. You aren't saying…" He pressed his back to the wall of the alleyway. No! I won't do it! Not a chance in hell!"

Marluxia grabbed Zexion and pushed him into a port-a-potty. "Oh yes, you will…"

**6969696969**

Marluxia tapped his foot impatiently. He heard the door open, and turned to see Zexion. He squirmed uncomfortably, but it was undeniably certain that the shorter man looked like a woman. Zexion wore a black dress that barely reached his knees. The halter was loose in the chest, but curved gracefully around his collar, ending in chain that swung down his revealed back. He also wore a nice pair of red heels that fit his foot well, but Zexion still tripped over them. His neck was adorned with bold red beads, and he wore several fancy rings on his fingers. But Marluxia's favorite part was the fishnet stockings that gave Zexion an extremely sultry look. "You look great!" Marluxia winked. "But there's one more thing you need." He reached into the bag and pulled out two jelly-like things. "What are you doing?" Zexion shouted as Marluxia attempted to stick one of the jelly things into the front of his dress.

"I'm putting in your fake boobs!" Marluxia groaned. "You look too masculine without them." Zexion rolled his eyes, allowing Marluxia to stuff the intrusive material into the front of his dress. "Why does wearing a dress help me have sex with Demyx?"

Marluxia laughed. "It shows you how a man can move. If you want to lure Demyx in, you have to use fluid movements, suggestive gestures, and teases. Coming to a strip club also will show you the way to take off your clothes without being too choppy or rushed. You're toying with him, which is exactly what you need for a first time."

Zexion groaned, but, with the help of Marluxia, was admitted into the club. The security looked him up and down, but smiled, and allowed Zexion into the club. He breathed a sigh of relief, and for the first time in his life, thanked his parents for his girly looks.

The club, better known as Pink Neon (wonder where that name came from?), had three stories. The second and third layers were circular with glass surrounding the inside edge, so they could look down on the first floor. From what Zexion could see, the two higher levels were bars and dancing. The first floor was reserved for the strippers. Poles rose past the second and third levels, and attached to the ceiling above the third floor. "Nice, isn't it?" Marluxia asked.

Dazed, Zexion nodded. "Why aren't men allowed in this place?"

"Well, the boss wanted to create a place where women can go without being harassed by men. They can be free from their husbands for a while, have a drink with their friends, and schmooze with the club's employees, all background checked, 'sophisticated' men. You didn't think I worked as a stripper did you? I work as a host!"

Zexion's mouth opened and closed, but he said nothing. He merely directed his attention to the center, where an average sized man with short blonde hair, a mustache and a goatee. He wore a suit and tie. "Ladies, the events will begin in a few minutes! Thank you!" The blonde caught sight of Marluxia and Zexion. He walked off the stage gracefully, and held out his hand. "Evening Marluxia. Who might this lovely lass be?"

Marluxia put his hand around Zexion's waist. "This is my girl, Zexy. She's new to this whole business, so I decided to show her around."

The blond looked Zexion up and down. "My name is Luxord if you be needing anything. Pleased to meet you." Luxord turned away, headed twords another woman. Zexion breathed a sigh of relief that Luxord didn't see him for who he really was. "I must really blend in as a woman…"

"You were a bit of a girly man."

Zexion was about to retort, when the lights dimmed. Men began to crowd the stage, and the music blared. "Keep an eye out for the techniques," Marluxia whispered.

Zexion nodded and watched the strippers until he heard a shrill voice. "Well, Well Zexion. What a pleasant surprise."

Zexion spun around to see Larxene, her arm around Marluxia's waist. She smirked slyly, and said, "The dress suits you. Maybe you should wear one more often."

Zexion's blood boiled, and he sneered, "I'm not wearing the dress because I want to."

Larxene ignored him, and looked at her nails. "Good thing you aren't a woman. God only knows that women have the brains in this world. You just might upset the balance with your naïvity."

"Why you little…" It took all of Zexion's self control not to kill Larxene. Marluxia saw his attempt and grasped his arm. "Now, now _ladies_… We're all friends here." Marluxia glowered at Zexion and spat, "Don't make a scene! God, that's the last thing we need here! Don't you understand what would happen?"

Larxene pouted and cooed, "I'm sorry Marly… I've been a bad girl. Will you take me home?"

Marluxia smiled. "Of course I will, sweetie!" Marluxia giggled, he waved to Zexion and said, "Six, meet at the school and I'll take you to my place." He walked out of the club with Larxene on his arm. Then, Zexion realized something. Marluxia had his clothes and his wallet. "Son of a bitch…" Zexion murmered under his breath. He hurried out of the club, but Marluxia was nowhere in sight.

Taking out his fake breasts and tossing them in the trash, Zexion walked home. He was about to round a corner, when he heard a familiar voice say, "He couldn't make it. He was going out with a former student for drinks."

"_Demyx…_" Zexion thought. "_Dammit…_" Demyx was headed his way, and he needed a place to hide. Without thinking, he slipped into the nearest dumpster. He opened it just a crack to watch Demyx pass by with Axel. Sighing a sigh of relief, Zexion climbed out of the dumpster and brushed himself off. Once he made it home, he found a black bag sitting on his doorstep with a note that said:

**Sorry I stole your clothes… I borrowed three dollars to buy myself a coffee.**

**-Marluxia**

**P.S. Don't forget, Six: at the school!**

Zexion crumpled the paper in hand, and carried the black bag into the house.

**6969696969**

Thursday

Zexion stood at the stove, making waffles, when Demyx snuck his arms around Zexion's waist. "I was thinking…" Demyx said, nipping at Zexion's ear. "I haven't been with you all week. And tomorrow is Valentines Day. I was thinking maybe the next two days we can spend together. How does dinner sound?"

Zexion thought of Marluxia. _**Six: At the School**_! But he had avoided Demyx all week. He didn't want to abandon his boyfriend. "Sure, that sounds good."

Demyx squeaked in happiness and kissed Zexion quickly on his lips. "Damn. I wish today would go by quickly…" Demyx said with a wink. He took a plate of waffles, and left Zexion in shock. He stumbled, "W-Why so?"

Demyx took a sip of coffee and said, mysteriously, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow…"

Zexion nodded, but his brain was exploding with one question, "What is he planning?"

**6969696969**

Lexaeus waited in the tcaf, his lunch of a turkey sandwich. It looked like someone had sat on it, but Zexion decided it was best not to ask. "My nephew Hayner, well, you know Hayner, wanted to make me lunch." He muttered, looking at the dilapidated sandwich. Zexion smiled and offered his lunch, cafeteria spaghetti, a small salad, a roll, and a brownie, but Lexaeus shook his head. "You don't understand Zexion…" he said, smiling. "When a kid loves you so much to do something for you, no matter how much you dislike it, you take it, you love it, and you tell them how much you love it."

Zexion seemed to be frozen for several moments before he said, "I understand." He said nothing more to Lexaeus all lunch.

**6969696969**

This Thursday was very unusual. In the middle of Numbers, the door opened, and Saix, holding the hand of a small boy, entered the room. "Demyx, could I have a word with you?" he asked quietly. Demyx nodded, and exited, leaving Zexion in charge for five minutes. Demyx reentered the room, holding the boy's hand. "Class, I want you to meet our new student! His name is Kadaj. I want you to all be nice, and make him welcome."

Kadaj blinked, and then began to cry. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

Demyx gestured to Zexion, and said, "Mr. Zexion, could you show Kadaj to a seat?"

Zexion cautiously took the wailing kid to his chair, and said, softly, "Kadaj, do you want to join in Numbers?"

Kadaj nodded, wiping his eyes and sitting in the chair with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The three stared at him, which made him cry again. Zexion put a hand to his head. This was going to be a long day.

**6969696969**

The students already were wiggling into their coats, hats, scarves, and backpacks, but Kadaj didn't move from his spot. He stared at his feet, and didn't say a word. "Kadaj?" Demyx asked quietly, kneeling next to the child. "It's time to go… Your parents are waiting for you…"

Kadaj sniffed, and buried his face in his arms. "They aren't…" he sobbed.

Demyx was dumbfounded for several minutes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kadaj lifted his tear-streaked face. "Mother isn't coming. Not today…"

"When will she come?"

"I don't know." Kadaj sniffled. "She left me. She left all of us. She didn't even say goodbye…"

There was a rapping on the door, and three boys, two not much older than Kadaj , were staring at the door, staring at the small boy and the mulleted teacher. Kadaj smiled widely and squealed, "Yazoo! Loz! Sephy!" He jumped into the tallest boy's arms, smiling for the first time that day. Kadaj grasped the tallest's hand, saying, "Sephy! I want you to meet my teacher!"

"Sephy" wasn't as much as a boy as Demyx expected. He was a bit taller than Demyx with cold, green eyes. He had long silver hair that did not make him look old. On the contrary, they made him look much younger. Unless, he was only in his early teens…"

"Sephiroth," he muttered, shaking Demyx's hand stiffly. "These are my brothers, Loz and Yazoo. I'm also my brother's legal guardian since Mother… left." Sephiroth lifted Demyx's chin up slightly so they were face to face. "We never speak about Mother. You understand? Because if I hear you've been asking your questions, I'll rip out your throat so you will never ask a question again."

Demyx gulped, but nodded.

**6969696969**

Demyx didn't say a word to Zexion until six, when he smiled and asked, "Where do you want to eat Zex?"

"I'm easy, wherever you want."

Demyx kissed Zexion's ear. "How about somewhere… romantic. No fast food, no kids anywhere… just me, you, and fine wine."

Zexion grinned. "And how do you plan to afford that on a teacher's budget?"

"For you, I think I can afford it."

Zexion laughed and allowed Demyx to lead him out the door.

**6969696969**

Friday

Zexion opened his eyes, to see Demyx on top of him. The blonde knelt down to kiss him. "Happy Valentine's Day Zexion." Demyx rolled over, but grasped Zexion's hand. "I've been trying to figure out what we should have for breakfast today, and I just couldn't think of the perfect thing. Then, I had a great idea. Close your eyes Zexion." Zexion closed his eyes, and felt Demyx press his lips against Zexion. There was something in Demyx's mouth, something chocolate. "Cupcakes? For breakfast?"

"It's Valentine's Day! You deserve a special breakfast!" Demyx jumped off of Zexion, rushing to the kitchen. He carried a mug of something to Zexion. "You're always complaining about how there's never tea here… So, I got some for you!"

Zexion gratefully drank the tea, and smiled. "Thanks Demyx. This is amazing."

Demyx smiled. "It's only morning. There's much more to come."

**6969696969**

Demyx had taken the liberty to decorate the classroom with pink, red, and white streamers, paper hearts, and flowers. The kindergarteners raced around the room happy for their day without learning. Zexion leaned against the wall and watched the students eat their snacks of heart-shaped sugar cookies and cupcakes. Even Kadaj looked happy surrounded by girls commenting on how cute his hair was or something along those lines. Demyx approached Zexion with a heart-shaped cookie. "Come on Zex! It's not every day you get to join in a holiday. Whatever happened to the Zexion that painted his face and wore a feather headband on Thanksgiving? Or the Zexion who wore an elf costume on Christmas when it was time for Santa pictures?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Zexion said, playing with his hair. It was true. He had missed training with Marluxia to eat out with Demyx. He was supposed to make the big move tonight, which made him nervous. "Don't worry about me, Dem. Go have some fun with the kids."

Demyx nodded, and joined into a group of students playing Go Fish. Zexion slipped out of the room to the Teacher's Lounge. Sure enough, there was Lexaeus. But he wasn't alone. Yuffie, the assistant librarian, was sitting with her feet on the table eating a cupcake. "Hey! It's Zexion!" Yuffie announced, causing Lexaeus to turn around. "What brings you here? What about the party?"

"I need to talk to Lexaeus alone for a moment." Zexion muttered.

Yuffie pouted. "Now, that's just downright unfair! I'm not gonna tell anyone! Besides, I already know about you and Demyx! Lexaeus told me! I think it's cute."

Zexion glowered at Lexaeus who said, quietly, "She gave me twenty bucks…"

"You sold me out for money!" Zexion yelled.

"Yuffie drives a hard bargain…"

"Whatever," Zexion groaned. His eyes were becoming blurred by his tears. "I'm so nervous Lex… Tonight is the night I planned to… you know… with Demyx. But I don't know if I can!"

Yuffie put an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "Zexy, it's easy! All you gotta do is take the plunge! Ok, so Lex hasn't had any type of relationship, and I'm stuck between two men, we might not be much help in the romance department. But we know that when you're nervous, the best way to conquer it is to take the plunge. Don't dip your toes in to check the temperature of the water. You'll only find yourself more afraid."

Lexaeus took a sip of coffee, and said, "That's what you told little kids at the pool when you used to be a lifeguard…"

"And now it's sex advice for Zexion!"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes, and looked at Zexion. "Yuffie's right Zex. Don't think about it. It'll come naturally."

"Right!" Yuffie said exuberantly. "Now, which one of you is gonna be on bottom? Lex and I made a bet. I'm sure it'll be Demyx, but Lex is betting on you."

"Lexaeus!" Zexion moaned.

"Like I said, Yuffie drives a hard bargain."

**6969696969**

After drying off his eyes, Zexion returned to the classroom. "Just in time Mr. Zexion! We're about to open our boxes!" Kairi shouted gleefully. Zexion smiled, and watched the students open pull countless valentines from their boxes. Demyx appeared at Zexion's side with his lover's box in hand. "You aren't going to open it?" Demyx asked with a smile. Zexion took the box and examined his stock. There were several valentines made of paper doilies and construction paper, some foil valentines from the local store, and valentines that had just been scribbled on notebook paper. Kairi wrote her poem on a paper heart along with a little note that read, "_Now you can keep it forever!_" Zexion laughed at this, and reached back into the box. There was a wrapped package about the size of Zexion's hand. He pulled it out, and stared at it. It was wrapped in red paper, with a note that read, "_Do not open until school is out,_" scrawled in Demyx's handwriting. Zexion placed the package and his valentines back into his box. "What's in the package?" Zexion asked himself.

**6969696969**

Zexion waved goodbye to the students, wishing them all a happy Valentine's Day. When the last kid walked out of the room, Demyx said, "I think it's time to open your gift."

Zexion nodded, and pulled the package out of the box. He pulled away the wrapping paper to find a pair of boxers with little hearts all over them. "I was hoping to maybe see them on you later…" Demyx whispered, and with a wink, he left the room for his staff meeting. Zexion stood, bewildered. He stuffed the gift back into his Valentine's Day box, and hurried home. When he got there, he grabbed the boxers from the box. He had just taken off his own pair and was about to put on the new ones when the door slammed open. Embarrassed, Zexion looked up to see Marluxia standing in the door. "Did I come at the wrong time?" Marluxia asked with a smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Zexion yelled, covering himself.

"No need to cover it up, I already got an eyeful," Marluxia laughed. "I came to ask why the hell did you ditch me last night."

Red-faced, Zexion pulled the boxers and his pants on. "I'd been ditching Demyx all week. He invited me to dinner and I accepted. I got sick of lying to him about this."

"Fine, but when it comes to tonight, you're going to fail. You won't have a clue what's going on and you'll just ruin the night!" Marluxia turned on his heel, and was about to leave when he shouted. "Be happy you have a big brain, because it compensates for the size of your penis!"

Zexion's mouth opened and closed, then he choked, "Get the fuck out of my apartment! I never want to see your face ever again!"

Several minutes after Marluxia had left, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in!" Zexion yelled. "Unless your name is Marluxia!"

The door opened with a click and Lexaeus appeared in Zexion's room. "Yuffie wanted to keep it all for herself, but I saved you a piece," Lexaeus said, handing Zexion a piece of cake covered with Saran wrap. "And Yuffie braved a trip to the drugstore to get this for you." Lexaeus handed him a small box, which he opened to find a bottle of lube. "We're rooting for you, Zexion," Lexaeus said. "Don't let us down…"

Zexion nodded and stared at the bottle in his hands. "I won't… I'm ready."

**6969696969**

Zexion lay on Demyx's lap. There was a movie on, and they were surrounded by take-out. "This is you're idea of romantic?" Zexion asked.

"You're not happy?" Demyx asked, put down.

"No, I'm happy. I was expecting something more along the lines of a fancy homemade dinner or a picnic by a lake… but this is better."

Demyx laughed, grabbed a fortune cookie and said, "Take this half, and we can break it together." Zexion nodded, and straightened up. "1… 2… 3!"

The cookie snapped in half, sending the strip of paper fluttering to the floor. Demyx grabbed the paper, and allowed Zexion to resituate his head on Demyx's lap. "Take the plunge." Demyx read, then, flipping the paper over, "Our lucky numbers are 69. That's all! I can't fill in a lottery ticket with just sixes and nines!"

"Demyx, sixty-nine has another meaning," Zexion said, snaking his arms around the teacher.

"But Zexion! Isn't that rushing things!" Zexion sighed, and was about to retreat his arms when Demyx lifted him into his arms. "It's sexy. I think, you're right. It's time."

Demyx carried his lover to the bed, lay him on the pillows, and began to his his lips and neck. "I'm ready, I'm ready." Zexion repeated in breathy moans. "Now, right now."

The blonde nodded, and began to open the smaller man's shirt. He rubbed his hands over his chest, massaging the nipples, making them pert. "Keep going! I want this!" Zexion screamed. Demyx obliged by unbuttoning the indigo haired man's pants, slowly lowering them to reveal Demyx's gift and Zexion's pale legs. "Are you sure about this?" Demyx asked, his hand on the waistband.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Then here we go."

Demyx slowly lowered the boxers.

**6969696969**

Saturday

Zexion's eyes fluttered open. There was a soft light coming from the window, and the feeling of bare skin against his body. He and Demyx were still naked, the blonde's arms wrapped around the smaller. "Nng…" Demyx moaned. "Zexy… don't leave. I want to hold you more…"

"Never…"

**6969696969**

Epilogue

Zexion opened the door to the Senior English class he was subbing for. He opened the door, and proceeded to write his name on the board. "I'll be your teacher for the day."

"Zexion! Hey Zex! Remember me!" Zexion turned around in horror to see Rikku sitting in the front row, flailing her arms. "I thought you were a student! Are ya telling me you snuck into the Sex Ed assembly?"

The student body laughed as Zexion blushed. "N-no…"

"HAH! Zexion is a nymphomaniac!"

Zexion glowered a glower that burned holes into the student's. "If you wouldn't mind, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

The students closed their mouths, and Zexion sighed. Taking a seat at the desk, he read from the teacher's notes, "Read chapters sixteen through eighteen. Not a word!"

The students pulled out their books, and began to read. Sighing, Zexion looked down at his hands and smiled at the gold ring that adorned his left ring finger.

**A/N: FINALLY! I HAVE DEFEATED THIS PROJECT!! Happy dance tiem!**

**This took me over a month to complete, and I will not lie, it was fun. But alas… no real lemons for you… And the end? Is it a cliffhanger? The world will never know! If you do have any ideas for the next part of the story, please tell! Or should I even write a next part? Please review! Or at least fave and/or alert! 8D**


End file.
